A continuing issue with authentication is that one can authenticate a machine or device but not a user of the machine or device. For example, anyone with a valid hard token and/or pin or password can be authenticated for the purpose of logging onto a device or network; there is no test to see if the user is an actual authorized user. Accordingly, there is a need to address this vulnerability and provide a capability of authenticating the user.
In addition, the theft of smart card data or credit card data and unauthorized charges cost the credit card industry vast sums of money each year. Merchants and smart card users end up bearing the burden of these unauthorized theft transactions. Accordingly, there is a need to address this vulnerability and provide authentication during a credit card transaction to help reduce these losses.
With advances in electronics and communication technologies, and a trend toward convergence, mobile devices have evolved into smartphones that are ubiquitous in modern society. Accordingly, there is a desire to utilize the capabilities of mobile devices and/or add additional functionality thereto.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.